


Steal you Away

by Danthisiswhoiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Lust, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthisiswhoiam/pseuds/Danthisiswhoiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first teen wolf fan fic: After the death of Allison the pack suffer a blow Scott most of all which puts a strain on his relationship  with Stiles, Peter sees whole new side of stiles and lust over in secret but how can you really keep a secret.</p><p>Here is a Video i made to go with this fic<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnPHr0_OZT0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering a Friends

**Author's Note:**

> in this Chapter Lydia and Scott notice Peter has been watching Stiles since the Death of Allison Small spoiler for next chapter in end Notes

The day that everyone was dreading had approached the remembrance for Allison and Aidan at school, Scott was not looking forward to this he found the funereal hard enough and Chris and Isaac are not going to be there. Stiles was really hurt that Scott was not coming to him for help and reassurance this put a real strain in their friendship. 

"Scott” Boomed Melissa from down the stairs  
There was no answer so she climbed the stairs to his room  
"Scott" She boomed again "Stiles is waiting outside" she said in a softer voice sitting on the end of her son’s bed

Scott ran out of the bed and down stairs slamming the front door and Stiles's Jeep door

"Dude careful I just got that fixed" stiles said jokingly   
"Fuck you" Scott snarled in half transformed   
"Scott is was a joke" Laughed stiles

Scott said nothing and pointed to the road.   
Going to school on a Saturday was weird but it was only for an hour. An hour of agony for all Alison's friends Lydia most of all as losing her was bad enough but to lose her boyfriend the next day and not having the support of his brother who hasn't been seen since the incident was the icing on the cake. 

After the remembrance was over Stiles tired to help Scott up from his seat only to be pushed back and fall to the ground on to his back Scott then ran off crying. Lydia helped Stiles up asking if he was OK simply replied with a fake grin while he regained his balance. Stiles moved out of the gym hall to find his Jeep gone.

“Scott took it” a voice shouted from behind  
“Fuck off peter” Stiles snapped  
“Peter now is not the time” Lydia said helping Stiles in to her car  
“Nasty fall you had back there” Peter growled  
“What are you even doing here” Stiles shouted out the window of the car

Peter only smiled and then walked off. Driving Stiles home Lydia asked him a question.  
“Do you trust Peter?”  
“You tame a wild wolf there is still a chance it will bite your hand off” Stiles said with a grin.  
“Stiles I'm being serious “she braked in return  
“Yes but its Peter fucking hale” stiles laughed   
“Why did you ask” he inquired  
“Since Allison you know he’s been watching us more” Lydia said in a nervous voice  
“More” stiles laughed  
“Yes he’s always been there watching but” she stopped in mid sentence  
“But” stiles repeated  
“I only see him when your there” she said now concerned   
“Well I was taken over by an homicidal fox who like to play tricks maybe he want to connect” stiles laughed again

Stiles thank Lydia for the lift home and waved her good bye, He noticed his Jeep was in the drive way. Walking in to his house he seen his dad was home watching TV.

“Scott is upstairs” he shouted without look away from the TV

He ran straight up to his room to find Scott lying on his bed with eyes red from his tears.

“It’s OK” stiles said giving his best friend a hug

Starting to sob again Scott mumbled “I didn't mean to hurt you”

Stiles laughed rubbing his back. The two of them sat there for few minutes saying nothing. The silence was broken by Scott sniffing the air.

“What is it” Stiles said noticing the shock in Scott’s face  
“Why is peter outside” he said as quietly as possible 

Stiles went to his window and peered out to see him sitting on the hood of the Jeep. He explained to Scott what Lydia had said in the car this made Scott only look more confused. 

“If he’s only here because of you do you think maybe” Scott stopped in mid sentence  
“OK Lydia” stiles laughed  
“I saw him the other day outside French and again at lacrosse practice” Scott said now even more confused   
“So you just confirmed that a homicidal werewolf has been following me around for the past two weeks” stiles snapped

Peter continued to linger outside for few hours till leaving. Scott asked if he could spend the night he didn't want to be alone two night. Stiles agreed getting spare pyjamas bottoms out for him.


	2. Stiles Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles has a vivid dream resulting the group left in shock.
> 
> (I do not have set plan for this it what ever comes out my head as i type there few ideas and base of a plot)  
> Please give feedback and tell if it good or if you would have any ideas

That night Stiles had a vivid dream of a dark figure watching him sleep, waking up he sees the figure in the room looking at the bed he sees Scott is not there he knows he’s not fully awake yet.

He climbs out of the bed walks towards the figure hoping it is not peter. Once he is closer he sees to red eyes glow, this was the point he jerked awake drenched in sweat and Scott asking if he’s OK.

“Yeah just a dream” stiles says with twitch in his voice

“Must have been some dream” Scott laughed

“You perked up” Stiles said trying to laugh

“You kicked me out the bed” Scott laughed again

Stiles said nothing get up to shower, Scott tries to get back to sleep but failed, he climbed out the window and sat on the roof. After a few minutes Stiles returns to his room and hears Scott on the roof.

“You OK up there” he shouted up hanging out the window and see the red eyes across the road.

He then hears Scott screaming his name and wakes in the shower covered in blood as well the floor.

“You OK” Scott asked

“Fuck you’re bleeding” he shirked waking up stiles dad

He ran in the bathroom and froze didn't say a word just looked in fear.

“I'm OK” stiles says in a low breathless voice

“Your heart rate has dropped stiles I'm taking you to the hospital” Scott bellowed to his friend grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him while helping him to his feet.

Scott helped stiles in to the Jeep and closed the door behind him turns a now sobbing man behind him.

“I cant see were the blood is coming from” Scott said hugging stiles dad

“Last night I heard him screaming I checked on him he was a sleep” he said sobbing even more

“He’s not having nightmares again is he” Scott replied now sounding even more concerned

Sheriff Stilinski shrugged getting in to his squad car to follow Scott to the hospital.

On arriving Melissa runs over in a panic and taking them to a room, Scott told his mother all about the shower and the blood and the night before this confused her as she tried to look to see were the blood came from.

“Scott” she said with a worried voice

Scott looked in shock at his friend’s fingers to see what looked like flesh under his nails.

“Stiles” Melissa called

“Can you tell me what happened” she said knelling down next him

“I don’t know” stiles said now crying

Melissa got up and took the men out the room.

“It looks like self defence but he’s brutally scratched someone” Melissa said trying to stay calm

“There was no one in the room with him I didn't hear any screams” Scott whimpered now trying not to cry

“we should let him sleep I have another three hours left of my shift you to go home get some rest I’ll keep an eye on him” Melissa said moving them to the door

Once home Scott phoned Derek and told what had happened shocked to hear he said he be round as quickly as possible.

An hour later he arrived with the others including peter who was not himself.


	3. Peter Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is showing cracks derek notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter to wave in how peter is looking out for stiles

“Peter” Lydia snaps

With no reply the group stood watching him as he looked around.

“You still haven’t told me what has happened Nephew” he growled at Derek

“Why are you even here” asked Kira

“I’m aloud to care” he barked back going up stairs

Derek followed him up

“Why have you come to the bathroom” he asked Confused

“It’s where Stiles was hurt” he Grinned

Looking around the room he walked over to the shower picking up a claw.

“I think Kira can help with this” peter said I a soft voice showing his nephew the claw

Both went back down the stairs to show Kira the claw.

“It’s from a Baku” she said

“A Baku is from Japanese’s folk lore they prey upon dreams and nightmare” she explained further to the confused group

“But why would this hurt stiles” Scott asked

Kira said nothing just shrugged her shoulders

“He’s been having nightmare since Allison” Scott said

Kira look in deep thought and explained further how the prey upon the weak usually after a traumatic experience.

“This never happened after his mother died” a voice came from the kitchen

“Perhaps this is bringing back the nightmares of his mother making him weaker” peter said sounding worried

Derek looked at him hearing the fear in his voice he was actually worried about stiles.

“That's most likely the reason” Kira nodded with agreement.

“Still doesn’t explain the claw” sheriff Stilinski shouted from the kitchin again

“Under severe stress it is possible for your dream to manifest but I never really herd of it happening” Peter spoke again

Derek agreed with Scott to keep an eye on the matter and left with peter.

“Are you ok” Derek asked getting in his car

Peter just smiled and went in to his own car as soon as he was home he went on the laptop to find out more about dreams and and there presence in reality.


	4. Stiles Dream Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles get a visitor in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a set plan how this is going but word of warning not entirely sure how it will pan out.

After three weeks with no issues with his sleep stiles had the dream once more. However this time it was more vivid the shadow in the room sat on his bed frozen with fear unable to wake up stiles just stared at the figure edging closer.

“Stiles” a voice boomed

He tired to open his eyes but could not mange it. The figure was now in his view looked like a tapir but it had teeth and its eyes were blood red.

“Stiles” the Voice Roared

Stiles woke with peter at his side shocked he feel out the bed.

“What the Fuck” Stiles said trying not to sound scared

“You sounded as if you were have the nightmare again” Peter said in a unnatural tone

“You would know this because you have been stalking me for the past month” stiles barked struggling put on a t-shirt

“Yes I have been keeping an eye on you” peter replied in the unsettling soft tone and helping stiles get his head in the t-shirt

Peter sat on the desk chair and look and now fearful boy.

After a few minutes Stiles broke the silence between them.

“Why have you been keeping an eye on me” he asked

“Who has cared to ask if you are OK, how you feel about your friends deaths” Peter snapped

“Scott’s girlfriend died” stiles croaked

“Ex girlfriend” Peter barked back

“I'm pretty sure the lurch was dating her” he laughed

Stiles tried not to laugh.

“Isaac you mean and Lydia’s boyfriend Aidan as well who I wasn't a fan of” he snapped

“Scott is your best friend should he not care how you feel you did like Allison did you not” peter growled

Stiles sat on his bed and thought how right peter was Scott not once asked how he was or any of the others.

“Why do you” he asked trying to sound brave

“I know what it’s like to be alone not truly having people concerned how you are” peter’s voice was now soft again.

“And while you were in hospital no one visited you not even your nephew” stiles said sounding sarcastic with his voice returning to his normal tone

“Look at Derek you can tell he doesn't care if I live or die yes he’s my nephew and ill protect him but I don’t think he would do the same” peter was now trying not to show this vulnerable side of him.

“You did go on a murderous rampage and kill his sister” stiles voice now back to normal

“I know what I done was wrong and I live with it every day she was my niece my blood” peter said now starting to cry

Stiles froze in shock didn't know what to say or do at this point, for first time since the night he meet peter in the hospital he was not scared to be near him and felt sorry for the man.

“I would never hurt Derek” he said wiping his tears.

“You know this is a good look for you” stiles laughed trying to lighten the mood

Peter laughed “don’t get used to it and tell anyone and ill rip your throat out with”

“Your teeth” stiles laughed

“Derek and you are quite alike more than you may think” he smiled

He moved closer to peter rubbed his back.

“Not a soul I don’t want to tarnish your rep now” he laughed

Peter grabbed his hand and held it for a few seconds looking in the teenager’s eyes, then pulling way and stood up.

“If you have the dream again please phone me stiles” he said giving him a hug

“Er mm OK but your scaring me again” stiles laughed

Peter laughed gave him a playful arm punch and climbed out the window.

“Thank you peter” stiles shout down to him

Peter said nothing only smiled a smile that took him by surprise.

 


	5. Stiles New look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter understands more about last night, stiles realises how distant he has been from the pack

Stiles fell back to sleep which turned out the best night’s sleep he had in awhile. Running down stairs to breakfast which he always missed his father stood in shock.

“Stiles” in a stunned voice

“Morning Dad” Stiles replied sitting at the table

“Your Chirpy this morning” sheriff Stilinski laughed looking confused

“I had a really good night’s sleep” stiles smiled

“I heard you talking” his father laughed

“Did you what in my sleep” stiles tried to say calm try not to let on that peter was there.

“Yeah couldn't understand it though you didn't sound upset so I left you to sleep” he laughed

Stiles laughed with then hugged his father and left for school. Arriving he seen Lydia getting out her car struggling with her bag he ran to help.

“Thank you” she looked up with a smile

“You OK” he asked

“Yeah fine just” she stopped

“Just” Stiles looked confused

“It’s nothing I’ll tell you later I don’t want ruin your happy mood” she smiled again walking away

As she walked away there was a look on her face which made him feel uneasy as if there was something she was hiding from him.

“Stiles” Scott shouted from his bike

Stiles walked over and told him about Lydia

“yeah she’s going through a bit of rough patch" he paused "she found a body last night brought back a few memories” Scott said trying not to sound upset

“Why was I not there” stiles boomed

“You need alone time past month you been so off, I can see that you know it’s been hard and I'm sorry I wasn't there” Scott said giving his friend a hug

“Yeah I'm cool now needed the time” stiles laughed

“Well you seem much happier i like the new look” Scott laughed give him a playful punch in the arm

“Yeah had a good night sleep” he laughed

“Good well I got to get to French see you later” Scott said as he walked off

Stiles walked to wards the school doors and noticed peter in the door way with this new smile that scared him.

“Stiles” he said in that soft voice

“Peter” stiles smiled back

“Did you sleep OK” Peter asked

“Yeah thanks but I didn't call you” stiles continued to smile

“I was passing thought I'd come and ask” peter tired to lie

“Passing” stiles laughed

“Yeah that was bit of lame excuse” peter laughed pulling stiles in for a hug

Stiles pulled back in shock

“A hug” he laughed

“I seen this side of you last night you’re more like me then you think I’d like to find out more, friends hug yes” peter laughed

“Friends” stiles smiled again

“Yeah I know that’s hard to believe with me but your special I can see that Scott and the rest need to see it” peter said trying for another hug

Again stiles pulled back

“Thank but I need to get to class” stiles laughed as he walked away

Peter did the smile again but this time he wasn't shocked by it. He walked over to his car trying to wipe the smile off his face but nothing worked. Driving to Derek’s all he could think of was stiles. This when he clicked he had developed more than a fondness for him he has fallen for the teenage boy.


	6. Peter lets slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek speaks with peter has he worked out peters feelings

On Arriving at Derek’s Peter still had the smile trying to hide it from his nephew.

“Oh Peter what a pleasant surprise” Derek Snapped

“Yeah” Peter said sitting down to read a book

“You have a place of your own go read there” Derek growled

“And then there’s no call to help with your messes “Peter barked back

Derek let out roar in anger and went up the stairs. However much he tired peter could not stop thing about stiles what has this boy done to him.

After an hour Derek came down the stairs.

“Is your strop over” peter laughed

“I need to talk to you” Derek voice soft now

“Oh wonderful what might I have done for this pleasure” peter replied in a sarcastic tone

“You haven’t spoke about the night stiles went to hospital” Derek said as he sat next to him

Trying not choke peter replied “yes”

“Why were you so concerned for Stiles” Derek asked

“concerned no I merely enjoyed getting out and looking at a mystery” peter said sarcastically

“Well shaggy and Scooby is concerned that you cared to much it’s not like you” Derek said laughing

“if remember you called me I gave you my help I told what I knew Kira wouldn't of guessed if I did push her” peter growled as he stood up

“Whoa there don’t take that tone with me, I'm grateful you care but it’s just not you” Derek barked back

“Well I helped as you asked” peter  snapped

“Yes but why” Derek said stopping him from leaving

“Derek move” peter growled

He did nothing just stood there

“Derek move” peters eyes now glowing bright blue

Still he stood there “stiles phoned me” he said

“And” peter said trying not to smiled at hearing his name

“Why did you go to the school to see him” Derek asked

“I hadn't heard from him in awhile you guys haven’t paid much attention to him, The dreams I know I've had horors like that and still get dreams from the fire I can help him” peter voice now trembling

“I've hit a nerve I'm sorry but whatever this is with stiles it’s not the same, you're scaring the boy” Derek said moving from the door

“Honestly I see a lot of myself in him” Peter said softly as he walked out the loft

Later that day the pack came to the loft and talk about the resent event. Peter came tried not to look at Derek or Stiles.

“OK so these bodies” Derek asked Lydia

“Their throats were ripped out, the sheriff is keeping it quite and is letting us deal with it” Lydia replied

“New pack” peter asked

“The kill was to sloppy” Scott replied

“Omega who new to the transformation not everyone is lucky like Scott” stiles spoke

“It’s possible but his alpha would be drawn to him there would have to a bloody good reason for them to me an omaga” peter said still trying not to look at stiles

“I think he’s right it only lead we have right now” Derek spoke

“How has Malia been transforming” peter asked

“Fine thank you” she snapped “Scott has helped a lot”

“Peter” Scott growled

“I've not been around much but I don’t think its in Malia’s nature for that” stiles stepped in holding peter back

Peter said nothing trying to hold the smile building up with the thought of stiles touching his arm. Derek looked at his uncle and laughed

“Yes” peter barked

“Nothing” Derek laughed harder

“I think he’s laughing at you the fact that stiles stepped in before tried to rip my head off” Malia said with a grin

“Angry me” peter growled at her

“Be careful of peter he’s the one who looks like wants to rip your head off for breathing” Malia laughed

“I didn't say it quite like that but the point was there” Lydia laughed

The group burst in to laughter

“Well nice to know how well you all know me maybe, I won’t help with this see how long it takes you” peter growled with glowing eyes.

“peter” Derek said still trying not to laugh

Peter left the loft the group were still laughing. Stiles said he needed to go and left the loft

He ran down to catch up with peter

“Peter” he shouted as he seen him get in to his car

Peter drove off with a smile only to return letting stiles get in to the passenger side. Stiles got in without hesitating.

“You know that was all a bit of fun” stiles said putting his belt on

“Yes but still uncalled for” peter laughed

“There is that peter again” stiles laughed

“Why did you phone Derek” peter said still smiling

“I didn't you asked me not tell anyone I liked this side of you, you opened helped me I can’t trust you but I won’t go behind you back and break a promise I made” stiles said with fear in voice

“How did he know I spoke to you at school” peter barked back

“I don’t know I didn't phone him” stiles now trembling

“Sorry I believe you just like you said I have a reputation he knows something is different” peter said holding stiles hand.

“Why would that be bad” stiles said pulling his hand away

“Derek has all ways seen me as someone he can trust but still has doubt I like it like that this may change his view” peter said as he parked the car.

“OK” stiles said now back to normal “where are we” he asked

“My place” peter said getting out the car

“How the fuck how did afford this place” stiles said getting out the car

“I had to kill the previous tenants” peter smirked

“Really” stiles took a step back

“No you idiot i bought it” peter laughed

“Apartment down town you said” stiles laughed

“Yes there is the town there the apartment” peter said point down the road and the second floor window

Stiles stood still looking at the building

“Well is going to start rainning soon can you trust me not rip your throat out and come in for a coffee or something” peter laughed

“Yeah sure why not” stiles laughed


	7. little peter visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets to much for peter and he nearly crosses the line as little peter stands up

Walking in to the apartment stiles looked around in shock.

“So is it normal enough for you” Peter laughed walking over the open plan room to the kitchen

“Yeah big why do not bring the others here” Stiles replied

“My place is my place” peter laughed

“I'll leave then” Stiles laughed walking to the door

Before he could reach it peter was already there.

“How do you like your coffee” he laughed

“I don't drink coffee” stiles laughed walking to a brown leather sofa

“A beer then” Peter asked already at the fridge

“I'm only seventeen” Stiles laughed

“Well think we are in Germany for now then” Peter laughed handing him a beer

“No thanks” stiles said giving it back

“What do you drink” peter laughed putting the beer back in the fridge

“Tea, Coke, Pepsi, fresh orange, water” stiles stopped as peter put his hand over his mouth

“I get the idea” Peter laughed

He left to back to the kitchen

“Milk no Sugar” peter shouted

“Lots of milk baby tea” stiles laughed

Peter said nothing but smiled and brought him the tea

He sat down on the sofa and look at stiles.

“So why did you invite me up” stiles asked putting cup on the coffee table

“Use the coaster the table is Italian” peter growled

Stiles lifted the mug and put a coaster under it trying not to laugh.

“You got in the car” peter laughed

“Fair point but you didn't have drive me here” stiles laughed taking a sip of his tea

Peter laughed drinking his beer. “Well maybe it a good time to get to know you more I did say I wanted to”

“Ok” stiles said

After a minute of silence peter asked a simple question

“What kind of music do you like?”

“I like most chart stuff pitbull David Guetta that sort of stuff” he replied

“Shit then” peter laughed

“if that what you think but Like my classical as well, my mother got me into it I even tried to learn how to play the violin” stiles bit back

“That surprised me” peter smiled

“What’s your favourite piece” he asked

“I like O Fortuna I like the dramatic dips in it” stiles replied

“Oh really good you know about it yes” peter voice sounding shocked

“It’s in Latin talking something about the moon a monster and health and virtue” stiles said with a smirk

“I doubt it would count but I like the Imperial March “he laughed

“As in Darth Vader” stiles laughed

“Yes it make me feel powerful you know like it's saying don't fuck with me” peter laughed

“You like star wars” stiles roared with laughter

“Yes” peter continue to laugh

“I’ve been trying for years to get Scott to watch them” stiles said trying to calm down

“Well I have though you seem to like it more than me and will hate the fact I like episode one to three better” peter laughed

“Why” stiles said screwing his nose up

“Just seems better and more realistic” peter still laughing

“The story worse” stiles barked

“Yes I’ll give you that” peter took sip of his beer moved closer to stiles

Stiles didn't notice peter hand moving towards when his leg as his phone rang peter pulled it back thinking what the hell was he doing.

“That was Scott turns out there is a actually wolf pack in beacon hills” stiles laughed

Peter stood up and laughed trying to hide his erection.

“Shouldn't you be getting home” he asked walking the kitchen

“Yeah suppose” stiles drank rest of his tea

“I will need a lift I don't even know where I am” stiles Laughed walking to the door

“Yeah I wouldn't let you walk home alone” peter laughed trying not to sound nervous

“You run down I'll be there in a bit” he told desperately trying not to look at him

As soon as stiles was outside he bit his arm screaming in pain soon his erection was gone he followed stiles down stairs.

Stiles heard the scream but said nothing as he drove him home.

“Thank you peter not laughed like that I a while” stiles said hugging him as he left the car

“fuck” peter thought look at another erection

***********************************************

You can see a video I made with the Imperial march featuring Peter [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlpTgGQxQl4&list=UUS8T22BwHgaE5p7x0y0tEhA)

 

 


	8. Peter's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all to much for peter and confined in his nephew but perhaps he knew it anyway

Driving home peter tried his hardest not to think of Stiles, in desperation he phoned Derek.

“Yes peter” his voice boomed down the phone

“I need to talk I have a problem” peter said

“Fuck you sound odd I’m at the loft” Derek said with worry in his voice

“I’m outside I’ll be up soon” peter said before hanging up.

Peter ran up the stairs in the loft bursting in to find Scott sitting on the sofa.

“Beat it I need to talk alone with my nephew” he growled at him eyes glowing

“Don’t get angry with me” Scott growled back his eyes glowing red and left the loft

Derek ran down the stairs hearing them.

“Where has he gone” ask Derek

“I asked him to leave I need a private chat with you” peter voice trembling

“You are worrying me peter” Derek said sitting on the sofa

“Its” he stopped sitting next to him

“It’s what” Derek’s voice in shock

“Our chat this morning who phoned you” peter asked

“No one I was at the school” Derek admitted

“Did you listen to our conversation” peter asked eyes glowing

“No” Derek said calmly

“I don't know how to say it” peter said with a tear rolling down his face

“Peter” Derek voice now even calmer

“What the hell is this it not you” he barked

“I have been watching him for past month as you guys don't seem to have been” peter snapped

“I know we have spoken about it” Derek said giving his uncle a hug

“I have seen a different side of him I've opened up to him showed him my soft side” peter blubbered

“And this scares you, the softer side is good I like it” Derek replied

“My family mean everything to me but power is more I don't want others to see that I care it shows weakness” peter said wiping the tears away

“That’s not weakness peter Scott is far stronger than us look how much he cares for others” Derek said handing his uncle a tissue

“Yes but” peter growled

“Peter spit it out” Derek said punching him

“Fuck I have feelings for him” Peter barked back hitting him back

“I thought as much I've never really seen you with a woman and I've seen how you look and act around him” Derek said rubbing his face

“You knew” peter barked again getting walking across the room

“I guessed but if bugs I've not told anyone” Derek said calmly

"You better fucking not” he growled louder than Derek ever heardbefore

“Have you told stiles” Derek asked

“Know I've only properly realized this tonight talking with I nearly went touch his leg and got an erection” peter said now calm

“Fuck you got it bad then” Derek said laughing

“Yes” peter laughed back

“I won’t tell anyone but you will need to talk to Stiles” Derek laughed

“Yes when I’m ready not quite got hold of this yet” peter now back to his self

“Ok you know I like this ha reminds me of Paige” Derek laughed

“Well if it comes down to it I know how hard it will be to bite him I don’t know if I could” peter smiled

Derek smiled walked to the kitchen

“Beer uncle this mushy stuff is not us” Derek laughed

“Sure but only one I need time to think this through” peter said taking a beer from his nephew


	9. Stiles Dream Pt3: tantibus, ut vita (Nightmare comes to life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles dream is far more vided and yet this time hes awake or is he asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will be the last chapter

Peter thanked his nephew before leaving the loft and driving home. Once home he stripped off and had a shower. Wrapping a towel around is lower body he walked over to the kitchen grabbed another beer and the book he had been reading. After a few hours and finishing the book trying not to think of how to tell stiles he finally gave in and feel asleep. His phone rang giving him a fright noticing it was stiles he jumped and answered it trying to sound normal as possible.

“You ok stiles” he said

“I had the dream again but it’s different this time” stiles said sobbing

“Do you want me to come over” peter asked getting dressed

“Please I don’t want to wake my dad there is blood everywhere” stiles sobbed harder

“Your blood” peter voice now trembling

“No” stiles sobbed

“Fuck I’m on my way” peter said hanging up the phone

He didn't bother to take the car just ran as fast as he could on arriving he climbed up to stiles bedroom entering through the widow. Looking around blood over the floor and bed he tried not to cry at the thought of stiles hurt.

“Stiles” he shouted as he could not see him

“Here” a voice came from the corner of the room

“Hey you're alright I'm here” peter said in a soft voice moving to the corner of the room

“Peter don’t” stiles shouted

“It’s ok I won't hurt you” peter said

“I know I trust you” stiles said and a smile stretched across peter’s face

“She will though” stiles said pointing behind peter

Look around behind him see the women standing there covered in blood staring at him.

“Stiles who is this” Peter said stepping away from him

“My mother” stiles cried

Confused trying to remember the research he froze.

“I need to get Kira here stiles this is not real” peter said keeping eye contact on the women

“No” the women screamed starching peter leaving a deep cut on his arm

“See she is real” stiles whimpered

“Yes” peter said confused

“Who’s blood is on the floor” peter asked

“Stiles” the women screamed

“Who hurt him” peter said now crying

“That” she relied pointing a dead animal in the corner next to stiles

“I won’t hurt let me see if he’s ok” peter asked the women

He walked back over to stiles hugging him and took out the corner place him on the bed

“You’re ok stiles you have to wake up” peter said shaking him

“Get off him” screamed the women throwing peter across the room

“See stiles you mother wouldn’t have the strength to do that” peter said standing up

“Peter I’m scared” stiles cried

“I know but I’m here just open your eyes” peter said sobbing

“Peter I can’t” stiles growled eyes glowing red

Noticing the womans mouth moving along as stiles spoke he knew it was not Stiles speaking.

“What your mother name stiles” peter asked

“Claudia” stiles told him in his voice

“Ok can you remember what she looks like” peter asked

“Yes there is a photo on my bedside table” stiles replied

Peter looked and seen the photo

“Ok do me a massive favor look at that photo and try to open your eyes” peter asked

“Stiles” the women screamed as she faded

Stiles open his eyes ran to peter giving him a hug crying.

“Stiles this isn't the time but I really need to tell you something” peter said crying still hugging him

“No just hug me for now I’m safe please I want to sleep” stiles sobbed

“Ok” peter said taking him to the bed

“I’m hear I won't leave you” peter said rubbing his forehead

Within minutes stiles was a sleep. 

Peter sat next to him till he heard his father moving around the house.


	10. Peter's Confession Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter peter tells stiles how he feels

Stiles woke with peter still there awake next to him.

“Did you sleep” stiles asked

“No” peter smiled standing up

Stiles stood up gave peter a hug and thanked him for last night.

“Come down for some breakfast” stiles smiled

“No I better not I’ll go home phone though if you need to” peter said climbing out the window

“Peter” stiles called but he was gone

“Stiles you awake” his father called

“Yes I’m not hungry though I’m heading out” he shouted down

Getting dressed then he head down stairs and to the front door.

“Where you going” his father asked

“Werewolf stuff” he half lied

“Ok call me though when need to come home if it late” he’s farther shouted as he closed the door

Getting in to his jeep he picks up his phone and dialled peter number.

“Stiles” peters voice gleamed

“You said last night you wanted tell me something” stiles replied

“Yes” peter voice changed now sounding worried

“Hope is not bad” stiles laughed

“No I’m at mine can you remember the way or should I pick you up” peter said still sounding worried

“I’m half way there” stiles laughed

“Ok” peter said sounding nervous

“See you soon” stiles hanging up the phone

Peter ran around clearing up and ran in the shower as he heard the door ring. He dashed out the shower and answered the phone didn’t speak just let stiles in, and dashed up to get some clothes on. He heard stiles open the door he walked casually out his room.

“Flying low there big boy” Stiles Laughed

“Fuck” peter said pulling up the zipper on his jeans

Stiles sat down the sofa peter went to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea and then placing on the coffee table.

“You ok peter” Stiles asked taking a sip

“No bit nervous” he said without thinking

“Nervous” stiles said quizzical

“There is something I need to tell you I spoke with Derek it only fair I tell you” peter said taking a deep breath

“I think this about the other day” stiles interrupted

“Other day” peter asked

“Scott phoned you went to touch my leg then ran to the kitchen to err hide little peter” stiles said calmly

Peter’s face went red with embarrassment.

“It’s ok if I was angry I would have said” stiles tried to reassure him

“So you think it’s ok that I have feeling for you” peter blurted out

“I think it’s odd and unexpected yes but I’m ok with it” stiles laughed

“Ha-ha funny” peter snapped

“I don’t feel that way for you im sorry” stiles said sound upset

“at least you were honest” peter said trying not to sound upset

“but I think I could” stiles said holding peters hand

Peter smiled “don’t play games with me”

“I’m not” stiles smiled

“Last night I felt safe I trusted you and still feel as though I could” stiles smiled rubbing peter’s hand

Peter smiled “never thought you meant that you were pretty out of it”

“Again its odd but right now if you asked me again the question I would say yes” stiles smiled again

“Question” peter said confused

“Do you trust me” stiles continued to smile

Peter grabbed him kissed him on the lips then pulled back.

“Sorry” he laughed

“Don’t be” stiles smiled again

“As for the other question I’ve thought about it and it could actually help with my dreams” stiles now sounded nervous

“Do you want the bite” peter looked in fear

“Yes” stiles smiled pulling the sleeve of his shirt up

“I don’t think I can I’m not an alpha and I don’t want to lose you” peter said pushing his arm away

“Back to my point I trust you and you said I was special yes imagine that heighted” stiles said with confidence in his voice

“What if you die” peter said with a tear rolling down his cheek

Stiles wiped it way “what if I’m a banhee or a homicidal lizard” he laughed

“There no such thing as a banhee and you not vain enough to be a kanima” peter laughed

“Stiles please I don’t even know if it will work I’m not an alpha” peter repeated

“Please try, if only an alpha can do it then nothing will happen” he begged

Peter stared to sob but bite his arm, screaming with pain stiles fell to the floor. Peter stop and rested his head in his hand and cried.

“Peter I’m ok” stiles said trying not to show he’s in pain.

“You” are he said lifting his face up

Stiles kissed him and told him to shut up be for fainting.

“Stiles” he roared alerting Derek and Scott

Within minutes they were both in the apartment

“Fuck peter you bastard what have you done” Scott growled

“he wanted it I didn’t want to do it but he was determined” Peter sobbing

“He’s in shock I think he’s ok just stop the blood flow Scott” Derek asked calmly

“Scott” he growled

Scott jumped grabbing a blanket from the sofa and wrapping it around stiles arm

“Peter you ok did you talk” Derek asked hugging his distort uncle

Peter just nodded “take to my bedroom make sure he’s comfortable” peter asked Scott

“Peter you do it I need to tell Scott about this” Derek said still reaming calm

Peter picked him up and went to his room.

“What the fuck is going on” Scott boomed

Derek explained how peter had been watching over stiles and his dream from last night how he felt. This angered Scott.

“So he thought it was ok to bite him” Scott was now shaking with anger

“I believe peter saying that he wanted it and new that might not work as he’s not an alpha” Derek said restating Scott

“Derek” peter screamed from the room

Both peter and Scott ran though

Stiles heart was slow but still safe rate

“What” Scott boomed again?

“He’s talking but I don’t understand him” peter still sobbing

“Scott I’m ok I feel fine” stiles said a quiet voice

“You’re not fine” Scott said trying to remain calm grabbing his arm trying to take his pain

“Im not in pain I’m safe peter is here” stiles said weakly

Peter smiled kneeled down to kiss stiles forehead

Stiles smiled and held his hand, Scott looked in shock but said nothing

“My arm” stiles said

Peter unwrapped the blanket is was completely healed his heart rate returned to normal

“You ok” peter asked

“Fine tired but fine” stiles smiled

“Go to sleep I’ll say here promise” peter said tears still rolling down his face

Within minutes he was asleep, looking at stiles Derek look confused

“Derek” Scott said now feeling calm

“Look at him” Derek said

Scott looked “his skin” he said confused

“Does it look as though it is glowing” Derek asked

“Yes” peter said

“Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are” peter muttered

“I don't actually believe it” Derek laughed

“Don't believed what” Scott said

“This fine specimen the man I have learned to love is an Angel” peter smiled

“An actually Angel halo wings” Scott laughed

“Well I never actually seen one but no they don’t have halo or wings” peter laughed

“Fuck” scott smiled

Stiles woke seeing the men laugh and smiled down on him

“What he smiled I did say I was ok” he laughed with them

“You’re a fucking Angel Scott roared with laughter

“Thanks” stiles laughed

“No you are an Angel Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are” peter smiled

“And peter confessed his love for you which I surprisingly I’m ok with” Scott continued to laugh

Stiles sat up kissed peter and said “I love you to told id be ok”

“Yet again you surprised me don’t make a habit of it” peter laughed then went in for another kiss

“Think we should leave Scott” Derek laughed pushing him out the door

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading i have a rough idea for another fanfic to continue this one if its some people would like if i get enough feedback i will continue it tweet me @danthisiswhoiam or comment below thank you again


End file.
